This invention relates to spherical resin particles in micron order with a narrow particle diameter distribution, to methods for the production thereof and to uses thereof. Specifically, this invention relates to resin particles which have been widely used as matting agents, blocking-preventive materials, carriers for chromatography, carriers for medicaments, powder paints and varnishes, gap-adjusting materials, toners for electrophotography, cosmetics, and the like.
In recent years, polymer beads have been put into wide use as matting agents, blocking-preventive materials, organic pigments, carriers for chromatography, carriers for medicaments, powder paints and varnishes, gap-adjusting materials, toners, and the like. Polymer beads used for such purposes are required to have a particle diameter ranging from 0.1 to 100 .mu.m, a narrow particle diameter distribution and a spherical shape.
As examples of the resin particles hitherto usable for the above-mentioned purposes, mention can be made of resin particles which are prepared by a polymerization granulation method. Polymerization granulation methods are generally classified into emulsion polymerization method, suspension polymerization method, seed polymerization method and dispersion polymerization method, which are discussed hereunder.